


Voguer Vers Toi

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Avant une avalanche de fluff et d'amour, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On est tous rempli d'amour (pour eux) dans cette putain de pièce, Post 1er tour des législatives 2017, Tumblr Prompt, Un peu (beaucoup) de déprime au début, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Plus que tout, dans cette crise nocturne il aurait eu besoin de sa présence pour combler l’espace de ce lit trop grand pour lui seul, il aurait eu besoin de cette force invisible mais inamovible qu’il trouvait chez lui quand il se blottissait contre lui, il aurait eu besoin de ses bras dont il connaissait chaque recoin, chaque muscle, pour le soutenir, le border, le protéger de cette insomnie naissante, de ses doutes qui le rongeaient en cette heure.





	Voguer Vers Toi

**Author's Note:**

> Un prompt demandé par un.e anon et galettesausaumon sur tumblr. D'avance pardon pour la première moitié déprime. Mais tout va mieux dans la deuxième.

Les applaudissements peinés et attentionnés, les embrassades, les mots d’encouragements. Il revoyait tout avec exactitude, de la grande salle claire aux visages qui le hélaient avec gentillesse pour lui dire de ne rien lâcher, de la fermeté douce avec laquelle leur main attrapait la sienne à la chaleur qui avait pris possession des lieux depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il revoyait tout avec exactitude maintenant qu’il était seul dans ce grand lit froid aux draps froissés, ne trouvant pas le repos après cette nouvelle soirée de défaite. Il commençait à avoir l’habitude. 

S’il était apparu sourire aux lèvres quelques heures plus tôt, ne sachant plus vraiment s’il cherchait à convaincre ses électeurs ou lui-même que tout allait bien, que tout _irait_ bien, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face maintenant qu’il n’avait personne en face de lui, qu’il n’était plus que seul avec lui-même. La pilule devenait indigeste et s’avalait encore plus difficilement qu’en Avril dernier. Il était déçu – plus pour Trappes que pour lui-même à vrai dire – et il n’arrivait pas à se vider l’esprit pour enfin trouver le repos. Il n’était pas d’une nature pessimiste, il pensait déjà à l’après, à la reconstruction, à Sisyphe qui, malgré la chute de son rocher, inlassablement, se remet au bas de la colline pour remonter la pente une nouvelle fois, prêt à se battre contre la côte ardue, telle la gauche décrite par Camus, jamais lasse de devoir tout recommencer, toujours heureuse à chaque nouvelle ascension de voir ses idées cheminer pour chaque mètre gravit. Mais ce soir, cette nuit, le bonheur qu’il fallait imaginer à ce damné des Dieux était à mille lieux de ses préoccupations. Ce soir, cette nuit, il n’y arrivait tout simplement pas. 

Parfois, il fermait les yeux et s’imaginait les plages de Plougastel, presque cachées derrière une immensité verte d’arbres ou à flanc des falaises blanches, témoins du paysage divers de sa Bretagne natale. Ces plages parsemées de galets à l’eau claire et lumineuse, il les avait longtemps foulées, le crissement du sable et des pierres humides sous ses pieds devenu le compagnon fidèle de ses marches solitaires dont il avait appris le plaisir avec le temps, à force de maturité et sagesse trouvée. Il avait photographié les paysages dans son esprit, avait mémorisé chaque son, du bruissement des feuilles des arbres face au vent aux rouleaux des vagues qui venaient s’écraser sur la grève dans un lent râle apaisant en passant par le chant de quelques oiseaux qui venaient s’arrêter, comme pour admirer le spectacle, doux et calme. Ce n’était pas Tipasa et sa Méditerranée mais faute de comparaison, Plougastel lui convenait tout aussi bien. Car la magie des paysages algériens décrit par Camus venait de la connaissance, de l’amour de ces lieux par quelqu’un qui les avait vécu, tout comme lui vivait les paysages de la ville bretonne. S’il ne pouvait s’octroyer une visite régulière chez son père et ces plages, tout était gravé intact, peut-être un peu sublimé, comme toujours dans un souvenir, dans son esprit. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de se figurer la sensation du sable mêlé aux galets sous ses pieds, aux embruns marins qui parvenaient jusqu’à lui à chaque vague qui faisait corps avec la plage, pour trouver une once de sérénité et de calme, une forme d’apaisement prodigué par un jardin secret et intime, espace commun et ordinaire qu’il avait fait sien et spécial.

Il tourna dans son lit et souffla à nouveau. Ce soir, la magie ne prenait pas, le charme, sans être rompu, abîmé par sa déception et ses doutes qui prenaient le dessus, qui le dominait, au cœur de la nuit. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur son radioréveil dont les chiffres rouges digitaux venaient le narguer. Trois heures du matin passées. Et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Il avait baillé un nombre incalculable de fois pourtant, depuis qu’il était rentré chez lui, seul et la tête basse. Mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, dormir semblait être un concept étranger à son corps cette nuit. 

Il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit et attrapa son téléphone pour revoir un message qu’il avait déjà lu plusieurs fois depuis qu’il l’avait reçu. La luminosité de l’écran l’aveugla quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s’accoutument à cette agression et passent d’une lettre à l’autre pour déchiffrer à nouveau le contenu qu’elles renfermaient. 

_**>** Je sais que je n’ai pas été juste avec toi et tu dois sûrement m’en vouloir, je comprends, mais je suis désolé. Pour tout. Avant comme ce soir. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, dis-le-moi. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Je crois en toi. Je t’aime. _

Arnaud, évidemment. Ils ne s’étaient plus parlé depuis Chalon, si l’on ne comptait pas un message de soutien au soir du premier tour des présidentielles auquel il avait répondu d’un simple « merci ». A la vérité, il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être rancunier, ils étaient trop vieux pour ce genre de disputes stériles. S’il était honnête, il avait envie de répondre à ce message, de l’appeler, d’entendre cette voix que tout le monde disait forte mais que lui seul savait aussi douce, parfois déraillée. Plus que tout, dans cette crise nocturne il aurait eu besoin de sa présence pour combler l’espace de ce lit trop grand pour lui seul, il aurait eu besoin de cette force invisible mais inamovible qu’il trouvait chez lui quand il se blottissait contre lui, il aurait eu besoin de ses bras dont il connaissait chaque recoin, chaque muscle, pour le soutenir, le border, le protéger de cette insomnie naissante, de ses doutes qui le rongeaient en cette heure. Il avait envie de l’appeler mais il avait peur. Il savait que c’était irrationnel, surtout après un tel message, mais il avait peur qu’Arnaud ne se rende compte de son erreur et décide finalement de l’abandonner, ou que quelque chose ai changé entre eux et laisse planer, à jamais, comme un malaise sur leur relation. Cette question le tourmentait tout autant que la déception, elle était même sûrement alimentée par cette dernière, et, ne sachant une nouvelle fois quoi répondre, il reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet et se retourna, de sorte à lui tourner le dos. A défaut d’avoir le Bressan avec lui, il attrapa le second oreiller dans ses bras, maigre substitut en cette nuit solitaire à l’homme entier qui avait occupé l’autre moitié du lit à maintes reprises. Sa présence, qu’elle soit physiquement proche ou lointaine, était la clé de la magie, celle qui n’opérait pas ce soir, et la clé de voute entre les plages de Plougastel et l’esprit tourmenté en besoin d’apaisement de Benoît manquait terriblement ce soir, plus qu’elle n’avait pu manquer auparavant, plus qu’elle n’avait manqué quand ils s’étaient parfois quittés en plus mauvais termes qu’aujourd’hui. Et la délivrance ne viendrait pas ce soir…

***

Voilà une semaine que sa défaite était actée. S’il avait su garder les apparences lors de ses sorties médiatiques, son mal-être et ses insomnies étaient toujours aussi vivaces, toujours aussi douloureuses qu’au premier jour. Arnaud lui manquait. Sans lui, il n’arrivait pas à complètement guérir de ses échecs successifs. Mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à l’appeler, sachant que plus il repousserait l’échéance, moins il se sentirait le courage de l’affronter, ne serait-ce que par téléphone, conscient du mal qu’il lui faisait en restant silencieux aussi longtemps.

Ces derniers jours, il avait passé de longues heures dans la réserve naturelle de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines, non loin de Trappes. Ce lieu avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, au même titre que les plages de Plougastel. Il n’y avait peut-être pas la mer mais il y avait au moins un lac et des arbres à perte de vue. L’endroit était sans doute moins calme, plus parcouru par les familles mais Benoît parvenait toujours à trouver un havre de paix éphémère, perdu au milieu des gazouillis d’oiseaux et des troncs rugueux mais toujours droits et fiers. Au loin, lui parvenait les cris joyeux et ravis des enfants qui se rafraichissaient sous les jeux d’eau installés au centre du parc. L’image était belle et reposante, presque empreinte d’une poésie qu’un chanteur aurait pu s’approprier et décrire dans l’un de ses textes. 

Mais inlassablement, pourtant, Arnaud venait envahir son esprit sans crier gare, au détour d’une rue qu’ils avaient déjà arpentée ensemble ou bien d’un objet ou une personne qui le lui rappelait. Ici, une marinière, là, des cheveux tels que les siens. Tout semblait lui rappeler Arnaud et il devait se rendre à l’évidence que ne pas le savoir à ses côtés, sous quelconque forme que ce soit, le rendait misérable. Mais toujours, cette peur et cette culpabilité grandissante l’empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Il commençait à se répéter, comme pour se convaincre, qu’il avait tourné la page de la politique et que lui, en poursuivant son combat, ne ferait que lui rappeler des années douloureuses. Ce jour-là, il ne sortit pas et passa l’après-midi dans son lit, tentant désespérément de rattraper son manque de sommeil, du _Miossec_ en fond pour le bercer.

***

On tambourinait à la porte. Ou bien était-ce sur son crâne ? Non, c’était bien la porte. Sa tête n’était qu’engourdie par la sieste qu’il venait de faire. Plus de dix-neuf heures au radioréveil, le sommeil cette nuit lui échapperait encore sans doute. Les coups reprirent sur la porte, toujours aussi forts et déterminés. Benoît se leva à grand peine, les yeux mi-clos et les pensées contenues par son état léthargique. La musique s’était arrêtée lors de son sommeil, sûrement arrivée au bout du vieux disque du chanteur breton qu’il gardait précieusement. Lui, l’éternel optimiste savait trouver du réconfort dans les paroles décousues et troublées du chanteur dans ses rares moments sombre où ses idées noires ne disparaissaient pas en un claquement de doigts, comme habituellement.

Il parvint jusqu’à la porte avec lenteur, faisant fi du léger désordre qui s’était installé dans son appartement depuis une semaine et qu’il n’avait pas la force d’arranger, même pour un visiteur surprise qu’il n’attendait pas. Et pour une surprise, s’en fut bien une lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec Arnaud, l’air anxieux, sur le pas de la porte.  
Deux paires de prunelles claires plongèrent l’une dans l’autre, des prunelles familières qui se cherchaient, se retrouvaient, comme on avance à tâtons dans le noir, sans savoir véritablement si l’on va dans la bonne direction ou non. C’était la sensation qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux en ce moment. Ils cherchaient un indice, un signe pour découvrir où tous deux en était, maintenant que la froideur cordiale de leur dernier échange leur revenait en mémoire, plus claire encore que leurs souvenirs des dernières heures. Ils lisaient l’appréhension de chacun sur leur visage, peint avec le plus précis des pinceaux sur leurs traits aussi fatigués, tirés, l’un que l’autre.

« Je… Comme tu n’as pas répondu… J’étais inquiet et… J’aurais peut-être dû t’appeler, c’est vrai que c’est assez cavalier de ma part de venir à l’improviste… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui commençait à devenir trop longue à force de bafouiller ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il n’eut pas le temps parce que Benoît s’était jeté dans ses bras, s’agrippant au Bourguignon comme un naufragé à une planche de bois, essayant de survivre tout en dérivant, perdu au milieu des flots. Il s’accrochait à lui alors qu’il n’était même plus sûr de pouvoir tenir debout, ses jambes flageolaient, telles celles d’un prisonnier du désert qui trouve enfin une oasis pour le sauver, ne serait-ce que pour un temps. Benoît ne pouvait plus penser à rien d’autre qu’à Arnaud et à sa présence, ici même, dans l’entrée de son appartement. Il luttait pour réprimer un sanglot, ses idées noires et la fatigue ne l’aidant pas à se contrôler.

« J’suis désolé, j’suis désolé… , répétait-il comme un refrain désespéré.  
— Arrête ça tout de suite. Rien n’est de ta faute. S’il y a quelqu’un qui doit se faire pardonner ici, c’est moi, il avait remonté ses bras, qui s’étaient instinctivement enroulés autour de Benoît, pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.  
— Tu es tout pardonné. Depuis longtemps. »

Ses doigts caressaient les joues du Breton, réapprenait ses traits comme un accidenté réapprenait à marcher après une jambe cassée. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder les yeux de celui qu’il aimait encore et toujours, comme hypnotisé, malgré les obstacles, les tempêtes et les éloignements. Curieusement, il retrouva son calme en contemplant cette image si familière qu’il n’avait pourtant plus vu depuis plusieurs mois. 

« J’suis vraiment nul, hein ? Je perds tout…  
— C’est faux. La bataille des idées est toujours en cours. C’est ce qui compte. Et c’est grâce à toi. »

Benoît ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta d’esquisser l’ombre d’un sourire timide mais sincère, le premier depuis des lustres. Lentement, Arnaud avala sa salive avant d’approcher son visage de celui du plus petit. Il ne se précipita pas, laissant tout le temps à son amant de se retirer si ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Comme aucun mouvement ne vint, il poursuivit sa route et vint délicatement déposer ses lèvres sur d’autres qu’il connaissait par cœur, de leur texture à leur forme en passant par leur goût, celui du thé et du chocolat, comme toujours. Ils s’étaient tellement manqué. Cette réunion leur faisait tellement de bien, plus qu’ils ne l’auraient soupçonné, qu’ils auraient sans doute pu en pleurer.

Lorsqu’ils rouvrirent les yeux, leurs visages écartés de quelques centimètres, ils se sourirent et ils surent que tout irait bien. Ils ne savaient pas comment mais tout irait bien, c’était une certitude.

Le petit Breton invita son visiteur à l’intérieur et referma la porte. Arnaud inspecta l’appartement et retrouva son ton légèrement inquiet en voyant son état quelque peu désœuvré.

« Tu as mangé aujourd’hui, au moins ? »

Il n’eut qu’un haussement d’épaule penaud en guise de réponse et Arnaud ne laissa pas le choix à son amant. Il fit la vaisselle, amoncelée dans l’évier depuis deux ou trois jours, avant d’ouvrir le frigo et d’en sortir des œufs. Pendant ce temps, soudainement embarrassé par son manque de ménage depuis plus d’une semaine, le plus jeune entreprit d’arranger l’appartement – un petit peu – et de ranger ce qui pouvait l’être. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut attiré par l’odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait de sa cuisine, feutrée par les volets fermés pour essayer, tant bien que mal, de faire barrage à la chaleur. Arnaud lui avait préparé une omelette aux herbes avec une salade de tomates finement assaisonnée. D’entre les deux, c’était vraiment lui le roi des fourneaux. Benoît savait se débrouiller pour faire des plats basiques et deux ou trois spécialités. Arnaud, lui, était un fin connaisseur de bonne cuisine et savait préparer des repas comme personne. Il en salivait d’avance. 

Ils prirent tout deux place à table, bien qu’en réalité, le Bressan mangea très peu, préférant laisser le plus de nourriture possible au plus jeune. L’estomac de ce dernier criait tellement famine que ça l’encouragea dans son entreprise. Plusieurs fois, au cours du repas, Benoît bailla, sous le regard amusé d’Arnaud quand il lui disait qu’il n’avait pas sommeil et qu’il n’arriverait, de toute façon, pas à le trouver. Peu importait au final : ce qui comptait c’était qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés et avaient tout le temps qu’il leur fallait devant eux. Arnaud était bien décidé à en profiter, résigné de ne pas pouvoir, en essence, rattraper le temps perdu.

 

Plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit qui n’était plus vide et froid. En sous-vêtements par la chaleur qui subsistait encore, Arnaud explora chaque recoin de peau de son amant, lentement, réapprit ses courbes, ses muscles taillés par le rugby et la boxe. A ses yeux, il était une œuvre d’art qu’un artiste avait laissé de côté un moment pour y revenir avec un élan de passion renouvelée et décuplée. Avec une douceur lente, il le couvrit de mille baisers, semblable aux caresses les plus délicieuses. Il n’y avait rien d’urgent, rien de sexuel – cette donnée entrait rarement en compte dans leur relation. Non, l’objectif du Bourguignon était de montrer au Breton à quel point il était aimé, à quel point _il_ l’aimait. Rien n’était de trop, rien n’était assez, il aurait pu continuer toute la nuit à le chérir, à l’aduler comme un prince, comme un roi. En un sens, il l’était, son roi. Le seul capable de le déchiffrer, d’entendre ses confessions les plus secrètes, celles qu’il ne partageait avec personne d’autre et qu’il avait longtemps gardées pour lui. Mais tout avait changé avec Benoît, le jour où il avait fait confiance à ce jeune homme d’alors, une étincelle espiègle dans les yeux, malgré toutes les mises en garde qu’on lui avait faites à son sujet. Le couronnement du Breton s’était fait ce jour-là sans qu’Arnaud ne s’en rende compte. Leur destin avait été scellé et des mois plus tard, quand ils avaient enfin compris, leur histoire commune débutait de nouveau, sous un jour différent et renaissant. Ils avaient parcouru tant de chemin depuis. Ils avaient vieillis, mûris, s’étaient assagis également. A de nombreuses reprises, le roi aurait pu perdre sa couronne, mais rien n’y faisait, il restait une constante dans sa vie comme dans son cœur et il avait accepté l’idée, tout comme lui, qu’il en serait ainsi pour le reste de leur existence.

 

Un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit avançait et étendait son manteau sombre, la clé de voute, essentielle à la magie de Benoît, était là, contre lui, force invisible mais inamovible, le tenant dans ces bras dont il connaissait toujours les moindres recoins, les moindres muscles. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et ne se lâcheraient sûrement pas, même au cœur de la nuit et du sommeil quand leurs sens seraient moins en alerte.

« Arnaud, je t’aime.  
— Moi aussi, Benoît. »

Les mots avaient été susurrés, secrets, intimes, comme si l’obscurité était le seul témoin autorisé à écouter leurs confessions. Par ces trois mots, ils se disaient tout ce qu’ils auraient voulu, tout ce qu’ils auraient pu dire en long discours, en déclarations enflammées et passionnées. Tout ce qu’ils avaient besoin de se dire se reflétait dans leurs gestes tendres et cette courte confession. Et au bout du compte, c’était tout ce qui importait.


End file.
